warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kolej jabłonowska
right|thumb|250px|[[Dom przy Widocznej 6|Dawny budynek stacji w Wawrze, ul. Widoczna 6]] right|thumb|250px|[[Dom przy Mrówczej 102|Dawny budynek stacji w Międzylesiu, ul. Mrówcza 102]] Kolej jabłonowska (zwana także koleją karczewską) – nieistniejąca wąskotorowa kolej dojazdowa na trasie z Jabłonny przez Warszawę do Karczewa i Starej Miłosny. Historia Pierwszy pomysł stworzenia kolei pojawił się pod koniec XIX wieku, a w 1896 roku podanie o pozwolenie na budowę takiej linii z Jabłonny do centrum Pragi złożyli przedsiębiorcy z Ludwikiem Spiessem i Krzysztofem Kiersnowskim na czele. Początkowo linia miała biec wzdłuż Jagiellońskiej i Targowej na Grochów, jednak ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo układania torów wzdłuż miejskich ulic urzędnicy doszli z przedsiębiorcami do porozumienia, że linia przez Pragę pobiegnie wzdłuż nabrzeża Wisły. Po ugodzie w lutym 1897 roku zawiązano spółkę udziałową budowy kolei Jabłonna–Wawer, która uzyskała koncesję na budowę linii o napędzie parowym i rozstawie szyn 800 milimetrów. Po kolejnych protestach magistratu budowę kolejki rozpoczęto dopiero w maju 1899 roku. 31 grudnia spółka przekształciła się w Towarzystwo Budowy i Eksploatacji Drogi Żelaznej Podjazdowej Jabłonna–Wawer, której rząd rosyjski nadał koncesję na 60 lat eksploatacji. Budowę torowisk ukończono w listopadzie 1900 roku, wobec czego 10 grudnia 1900 roku uruchomiono pierwszy odcinek linii z Jabłonny do głównej stacji miejskiej Warszawa Most, położonej przy Moście Kierbedzia, a już 4 stycznia 1901 roku linię przedłużono do Wawra. Wówczas na trasie znajdowały się następujące przystanki: Jabłonna II, Jabłonna I, Buchnik, Buków, Dąbrówka Grzybowska, Henryków, Srebrna Góra, Żerań, Pelcowizna, Śliwice, Rogatka Petersburska, Warszawa Most, Rogatka Moskiewska, Grochów oraz Wawer. Główna lokomotywownia znajdowała się na Grochowie, w rejonie dzisiejszego ronda Wiatraczna. Jeszcze w 1900 roku otwarto towarową bocznicę kolejową wiodąca do stacji Warszawa Praga, w 1902 otwarto nowy przystanek Piekiełko, a w 1903 uruchomiono bocznicę z Henrykowa wzdłuż ulicy Klasyków do Płud. W 1907 roku rozpoczęły się prace nad budową przedłużenia linii z Wawra do Starej Miłosny, tu jednak linia miała być już jednak obsługiwana przez wozy konne. Po roku budowy otwarto tą linię, kursującą z Wawra wzdłuż dzisiejszych ulic Wydawniczej, Żegańskiej, Tramwajowej i Traktu Brzeskiego do stacji Stara Miłosna (Cegielnia). Na nowym odcinku znalazły się przystanki Anin, Międzylesie, Kaczy Dół, Huta, Wiślice oraz Wiśniowa Góra. W 1912 roku firma otrzymuje zezwolenie rządowe na budowę przedłużenia kolejki do Karczewa, a budowa trwała do 1914 roku. Nowy odcinek uruchomiono 16 kwietnia 1914 roku, znalazły się na nim nowe stacje: Anin, Kaczy Dół, Borków, Radość, Falenica, Jarosław-Anielin, Józefów, Świder, Otwock oraz Karczew. Przy okazji rozbudowano infrastrukturę, wzniesiono nowe budynki stacyjne, rozbudowano zajezdnię na Grochowie czy wzniesiono nowoczesny most na Świdrze. Rozbudowa kolejki w tym kierunki w znacznym stopniu przyczyniła się do rozwoju tych terenów. Kolejka kursowała na całej trasie także po wybuchu I wojny światowej, jednak zbliżający się front zmusił władze rosyjskie do ewakuacji strategicznych obiektów, dlatego też wywieziono część taboru oraz wysadzono kilka obiektów wzdłuż kolejki, a ją samą unieruchomiono w lipcu 1915 roku. Brak większych uszkodzeń umożliwił jednak wznowienie ruchu już we wrześniu 1915 roku, a odtworzenie go na całej trasie 1 stycznia 1916 roku. Zniszczony przystanek przy rogatce zastąpiła nowa stacja Kamionek. W ramach derusyfikacji w 1918 roku zmieniono nazwy dwóch stacji: "Rogatka Petersburska" na Golędzinów oraz "Jarosław" na Michalin. W warsztatach grochowskiej zajezdni zbudowano dwa typy wagonów - Grochów, na bazie resztek wagonów kolei grójeckiej spalonych przez Rosjan oraz Grochów II (nazwa wyraźnie nawiązywała do nazwy sąsiedniej stacji). Po uruchomieniu w 1925 roku linii tramwajowej wzdłuż ulicy Grochowskiej i jej urbanizacji znacznie zmalało bezpieczeństwo kursowania kolejki, wobec czego zaczęto podejmować pierwszy dyskusje na temat jej likwidacji. Dodatkową konkurencją dla linii stał się przebudowany w 1932 roku Wał Miedzeszyński, ponadto władze Otwocka domagały się likwidacji lub przynajmniej ogrodzenia niebezpiecznych odcinków. Mimo to w tym okresie na trasie pojawił się nowy przystanek: Park Paderewskiego w okolicy skrzyżowania ulic Zamoyskiego i Zielenieckiej. Najpewniej w 1930 roku skasowano kursowanie kolejki do Płud, jednak ruch towarowy nadal się tamtędy odbywał. Natomiast około 1935 roku przemianowano dwie stacje – "Srebrna Góra" na Wiśniewo, a "Kaczy Dół" na Międzylesie. W 1937 roku otwarto nową warsztatownię w Karczewie, wobec czego zaczęto powoli przenosić urządzenia i tabor z Grochowa. Jednak w związku z protestami magistratu Otwocka zaplanowano likwidację kolejki na dzień 1 listopada 1939 roku, jednak ze względu na okoliczności do niej nie doszło. 7 września 1939 roku, w związku z działaniami wojennymi i oraz silniejszymi bombardowaniami infrastruktury obie pozostałe trasy kolejki zawieszono, a linii do Starej Miłosny już nie odtworzono. W 1940 rozebrano pozostałe po niej torowisko. Kolejka z trasie z Jabłonny do Karczewa wyruszyła natomiast na trasę jeszcze w październiku 1939 roku. Podczas okupacji kolejka działała bez przeszkód, jedynie w ramach germanizacji zmieniono oficjalne nazwy kilku stacji, a cała kolejka otrzymała nazwę Warschauer Eisenbahnen Ost. Często dowożono nią nielegalnie żywność do Warszawy. Ruch został całkowicie wstrzymany dopiero w dniu wybuchu powstania warszawskiego, jednak szczęśliwie udało się ewakuować sporą część taboru do zajezdni w Jabłonnie i Karczewie, dzięki czemu nie uległy one zniszczeniu w wyniku walk. Wraz z postępami Armii Czerwonej oraz Ludowej Armii Wojska Polskiego na froncie uruchamiane były ponownie kolejne odcinki kolejki. Już we wrześniu 1944 roku możliwe było kursowaniu taboru między Falenicą a Karczewem, odbywało się to jednak rzadko i w dużym zagrożeniu ostrzałem artyleryjskim zza Wisły. Stopniowo jednak wydłużano trasę najpierw do Wawra po całkowitym zajęciu Pragi oraz do stacji "Most" po zajęciu także lewobrzeżnej Warszawy. Odtworzenie dalszej trasy wymagało odbudowania mostu nad Kanałem Żerańskim, więc po zrealizowaniu tej inwestycji kolejką do Jabłonny można było pojechać w maju 1945 roku. Kolej znów poruszała się po całej trasie. 1 stycznia 1949 kolej jabłonowska została znacjonalizowana i włączona w struktury Polskich Kolei Państwowych. Po wojnie coraz bardziej zaczęła spadać frekwencja kolejki, w związku z czym w 1952 roku wyłączono z ruchu i zlikwidowano środkowy odcinek między stacją "Most" a Otwockiem. Ostatnie rozbiórki torów trwały jeszcze do 1959 roku, a wcześniej, bo w 1956 roku zlikwidowano linię do Jabłonny. I tutaj przyczyną okazała się być niska frekwencja spowodowana coraz większą popularnością autobusów miejskich i podmiejskich. Pozostał tylko jeden odcinek z Otwocka do Karczewa, który osamotniony zamknięto 1 kwietnia 1963 roku. Wszystkie przewozy przejęły autobusy PKS. Torowiska całkowicie rozebrano, a wysłużony tabor trafił w okolice Koszalina. Pozostałości right|thumb|250px|Dawny budynek stacji w Otwocku Niewiele dotrwało do współczesnych czasów obiektów związanych z koleją jabłonowską. Przez Skaryszew prowadzi ciągle nasyp, na którym ułożono chodnik. Przetrwały budynki stacyjne w Karczewie, Otwocku, Świdrze, Józefowie, Falenicy, Międzylesiu oraz Wawrze, do dziś istnieje wybudowano specjalnie na potrzeby kolejki most na Świdrze. Dzisiaj użytkowany jest jako most drogowy. Przetrwały także pozostałości dawnej zajezdni w Karczewie. Na obszarze dzielnicy Wawer widoczny jest także dawny przebieg trasy kolejki – zachowany on został w układzie takich ulic jak Mrówcza, Mozaikowa. Ponadto w Karczewie znajduje się pomnik upamiętniający kolejkę. Linki zewnętrzne * Szczegółowa historia kolei jabłonowskiej * Kolejka jabłonowska na stronie michalin.pl * Kolejka jabłonowska na Wikipedii * Czteroosiowe wagony Kolei Jabłonowskiej, 1934 rok * Wąskotorowy (800 mm) parowóz beztendrowy Kolei Jabłonowskiej * Archiwalny film z 1950 r. na stronie Repozytorium Cyfrowego Jabłonowska